Super Smash Bros Vacation
by DragonMaster77
Summary: The Smashers get to go on a Holiday but will it be enjoyable? Of course not what with Link having to becareful of Zelda, Snake trying to kill Sonic and Kirby's never ending hunger and a few other problems. Srevral characters not in Smash Bros will appear.
1. The annoucement

My second attempt at a Smash story**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

It's Summer at Smash Mansion and you know what that means? Trips to the beach, hanging out or visiting friends and taking some rest at a hotel on a tropical island or cruise. Sadly it's not happening for the Smashers as according to Master Hand Summer is the most important season of all for them.

"This sucks!" Link said annoyed to Sonic, Marth, Mario and Roy "I want to go to the beach and....Wait" He looks around and says "Check out some of the hot babes...AHHHH!" He screamed because he was hit by a fireball thrown by Zelda who had an angry look on her face.

"Excuse us" Zelda said and dragged him out of the room with him begging for mercy. A few minutes later there were cries pain that can be heard all over the mansion but no one cared as they knew this is normal when Link angers Zelda.

"So Mario how is it going trying to convince Master Hand to let us have a vacation?" Roy asked Mario.

"Well he said-a he'll think about it" Mario said reading a book.

"Well I hope he says yes I want to run along the beach not some tiny platform all summer." Sonic said and he stood up to get a soda and Solid Snake planted a bomb in the chair and left. Sonic came back but before he sat down Wario pushed him away and sat on the chair which blew up sending him flying. Sonic looks "Glad that wasn't me. Better luck next time Snake"

"Dammit!" Snake said and walks off to think of a new plan.

"Meeting in the meeting room in five minutes" the PDA said

All the Smashers made there way to the meeting room except for Link which confused Peach.

"Zelda where's Link?" she asked her fellow Princess

"Did you....did you kill him?" Ganondorf asked hopefully

"No he's tied up to my bed for future torture" Zelda said.

Ganondorf slumps and his best friends Bowser and Dedede comfort him. Samus arrives in her power suit as the guys will just stare at her if she just wore her zero suit. Fox, Falco and Wolf were talking

"So Fox you hopping Krystal will be in the forth Smash Bros game if Nintendo make one?" Wolf asked

"Of course I will" Fox said blushing.

"You should have seen him when we heard you were coming and not her" Falco said snickering.

**Flashback**

Luigi goes to the bathroom and opens only to receive from Fox who was crying in fetal position yell "GET OUT!!!!" Luigi slams the door, he was pale and faints.

**End of Flashback**

Wolf laughs "Wish I saw that. It would have been priceless"

Mario looks round and asks Snake "When is Wario going to be landing?"

Snake look at her watch "Right.......Now" Wario comes crashing through the ceiling and lands in his chair.

"Ow! That hurts" Wario said.

Master Hand and he brother Crazy Hand enter and everyone remains silent. Master Hand says "Mario has brought to my attention that you all want the Summer to have a vacation. Well I thought about it and decided to let you have it at a 5-star hotel in Hawaii. You'll take a cruise ship there and allowed to bring anyone you want."

Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes and then cheered and run off to make calls and pack there stuff or in Links case get tortured some more before doing that.

* * *

There you go hope it was funny for you. What horrors await our Smashers well you have to wait and see.


	2. The Brawler's guests

Chapter 2 folks.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Brawler's guests**

Once Link was free he went to see Mario "Hey Mario I heard we're going on vacation what's the hold up?"

"We-a waiting for the invited people to arrive" Mario replied

"Who's coming?" Link asked

Mewtwo entered "Well let's see Sonic, Fox, and Luigi invited people but Master Hand also invited some protentiol candidates for next Smash game."

"Who did he invite?" Roy asked

"Accessing data" ROB said "Unsure he has marked the file as classified"

"Guess it's a surprise" Sonic said and heard the door "I got it" he ran off just before Snake could jump out and snap his neck.

"Dammit!" Snake said in anger

Sonic opened the door and outside was Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow "Hey you guys."

Amy hugs Sonic "Sonic! I missed you so much!"

Sonic tries to get Amy off "Amy...can't...breath"

"Sorry Sonic" Amy said and let's go

"So this is Smash bros Mansion" Shadow said "I only saw it as an assist trophy but I wished I was a brawler"

"Me too" Knuckles said pounding his fist

"Let me show you around" Sonic said.

The door rang and Luigi opened it "Daisy!"

"Hello Luigi" Daisy said smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Luigi blushes a deep red and faints. Mario comes in and drags Luigi into the living room while Peach and Daisy catch up.

Fox was pacing in the Star Fox room while Falco watches him and Wolf comes in from the bathroom and sees Fox and goes to Falco and asks "How long has he been like that?"

"Ever since he finished making the call to Krystal" Falco answered "Hey Fox relax your making a hole in the floor"

"No I'm not!" Fox said worried and falls through the floor and into the landing "Ow..." the door rings and Fox answers and see Krystal "K-K-K-Krystal...hey there"

"Hey Fox I'm ready to go when are we leaving?" Krystal asked

Marth comes in "Just as soon as the other guests arrive till then why doesn't Fox show you around"

"Sure I will let's go Krystal" Fox said and shows Krystal around.

* * *

Well that's that oh and if you want to segest any characters to go in let me know I have a few but if you know who you want to see in here tell me it can be anyone. Read, Review, Sergest.


End file.
